


But I want to be.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: ‘I don’t know who you think you are, but you’re not my wife. You’re not my girlfriend, and you’re not my shrink.’Ethan didn't know who Rox thought she was, but Rox knows who she wants to be.





	But I want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't my main ship, but these two are so cute, and I am seriously hoping for a happy ending with these two! 
> 
> I spell checked, I swear, but, I could have missed something, sorry. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Rox didn’t know why she was here. She should have gone home, she should have gone to bed and slept, prepared for tomorrow’s shift, watched some crappy TV show, but instead she was parked outside of Ethan’s house, looking for some kind of movement to let her know that he was awake.

She had already pissed him off once today, she didn’t think waking him up would do her any favours.

His words from earlier going around her head, she’d tried hard to push them down, to make the go away, to think about something else, but she couldn’t, all she could hear was his voice, the voice that she was falling for, even when he was mad as hell.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a light come on inside the house and took it as some kind of sign. If he didn’t answer she could go home, telling herself ‘at least you tried’ and if he was still mad, well, she could fight just as well as he could.

Getting out of her car, she made her way up the path, for once actually knocking on his front door, waiting for him to answer, rather than walking straight in like she owned the place.

When Ethan pulled the door open, she felt her breath catch in her throat, she realised then that she was running on the fact he was still mad, and probably wouldn’t answer, but he did. Now, Ethan stood in front of her in only sweatpants, and she felt like she was done.

The little speech she had planned was now nowhere to be found, and everything inside of her screamed at her to run, to just leave, that she didn’t want to take this path, that she was in too deep already.

“What are you doing here?” Ethan asked, and Rox smiled.

“I wanted to see you, I’m worried about you.” Ethan shook his head, clearly not about to let her in, either to his house or his emotions.

“I thought you said I could torture myself.” Rox rolled her eyes, before crossing her arms over her chest.

“Look, you keep pushing me away, I am trying to help you. Okay, what happened at that funeral was a lot to take it, you have to let someone help you Ethan, you can’t deal with it all on your own.”

“I can deal with it just fine, thank you. What I don’t need is you bringing it up every five minutes.” He shot back.

Rox stood for a moment, trying to think of something else to say, something that would help, or at least get him to understand that she was worried about him, and that she cared about him, and didn’t want him to have to go through this alone, no matter how strong he thought it was.

“Why are you here, Rox?” Ethan asked with a sigh.

“Because, Ethan, I am worried about you,” She took a step closer, letting her arms drop to her side.

“Like I said before, you’re not my wife, you’re not my girlfriend,”

“But I want to be!” Rox cut him off, raising her voice ever so slightly, knowing that his dad was probably asleep inside.

“I want to be your girlfriend, I want to be your personal shrink. You went through hell a few days ago, you could have been shot, hell, since I first met you, I’ve counted at least seven time where you could have died, and it’s that, that disregard for your own life and desire to save others that both attracts me to you and scared the hell out of me.” Rox explained.

She felt tear of frustration burning in the corners of her eyes, but she couldn’t cry, she wasn’t going to.

“We could have died in the wildfire. You could have died jumping into that river, god, you are so, you think you are this hero, and I don’t know, maybe you are, but you have got to let people in, Ethan! You have to let people help you!” She had lost it, she didn’t know where she was going with this, and she felt bad and selfish for saying that the funeral and seeing Ethan so distraught had affected her, but it had.

Rox opened her mouth to speak again, but she never got the chance. Ethan’s lips were already on hers.

When Ethan moved back slightly, she looked at him in shock.

“Would you like to come in?”

“I think that would be a good start, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know it wasn't awful!


End file.
